Harry Potter's summer of the fifth year
by Elizabeth Mathews
Summary: This is my idea of what should and could have happened the day the dementors hit Privet drive in order of the Phoenix.
1. Chapter 1

Harry's mind was racing. Here, on Privet drive. Dementors. As much has he disliked his cousin, Dudley he had no intention of letting the Dementors kiss him or his cousin. His mind was racing..trying to remember where he had put his wand and exactly how professor Lupin had taught him to cast a protonus.. When his hands finally reached his wand, a jolt of energy flew up his arm. "Expecto Patronum!" He yelled... but nothing happened. "think of something happy" he reminded himself. But what? This had been one of the worst summers yet.. and the Dementors had already sucked a great deal of joy out of him. "Expecto--Expecto-"

"Expecto Patronum!" yelled a womans voice.. his mother. Harry was sure it was his mother. But that would mean he was dead. Was Dudley dead as well? Oh the Dursleys would be so happy they had gotten rid of Harry forever! "Hello? Is anyone alive in there" said the girl nudging Harry who now realized he was on the ground of privet drive. He sat up. The sky was dark even for it being the night. This was it he was going to see his mother. So what if he would never see Sirius or Hermione or even Ron- his best friend ever again? He was with his parents! And nothing could be better than that. He took a deep breath and looked up.

There standing in front of him was a girl.. no older than 13. She was tall and thin with wavy brown hair and bright almond shaped eyes. "Are you alright.. those dementors can get pretty nasty huh?" Harry stared.

"You're- you're-"but Harry didn't have time to finish, right behind this girl was two more dementors.

"Hold that thought" and without even turning around to face the dementors she pointed her wand at them and with the utmost confidence said "expecto Patronum" The dementrors instantly vanished.


	2. Chapter 2

Well Harry knew one thing: this girl was not his mother. "You..You" Harry stuttered

"Am Genevieve" she finished for him sticking out her hand for Harry to shake

"Harry" he mumbled back to her. Not bothering to take her hand.

"Is that your brother over there? Why didn't he help you fight of the dementors." she asked looking angry. Harry looked up at Genevieve puzzled at who she could possibly be talking about, then he remembered Dudley.

"Oh that's just my cousin, Dudley"

"Well he doesn't look to well" she said trying to lift Dudley up. Harry cracked a small smile.

"Don't bother. You won't be able to lift him. He weighs more than you and me put together" Genevieve sighed and seemed to give up just as Harry had instructed and with a clunk Dudley fell back to the ground.

"Oh dear. Perhaps we should call for help, or you could go back home if you wish, you look exhausted." Genevieve added quickly "I could take your cousin here to St. Mungos for you if you want."

"No no!" shouted Harry then instantly blushing for yelling at her. This girl seemed to be the closet thing to a friend he had had all summer and he wasn't about to let her go. She also might be a witch as well although he had never seen her around Hogwarts. In any case she fascinated him and he wanted a chance to talk to her. "I bet if we worked together we can lift him up and take him back to my Aunt and Uncle's house. Number four Privet Drive" He added Genevieve smiled at him, took a deep, slow breath and grabbed one side of Dudley's arm.

"Ok, on three, ready one two three!" And with that they both set of for number 4 Privet Drive.

It wasn't along walk surly not long enough for Harry to find out everything he wanted to know about this girl so he was determined to make the best of it.

"So.. you're a witch?" As soon as the words came out of his mouth Harry regretted it. Of course she was a witch how else would have been able to fight those dementors? Genevieve smiled at him and instantly Harry felt embarrassed.

"Yes" she answered smoothly as though his stupid question didn't bother her. "And of course you are too or you wouldn't have been in that predicament would you?" She was clearly trying to lighten the mood. And it was working. When Harry looked up to see that they had arrived at the Dursley's house with it's sparkling lawn and perfectly cleaned cars. "Look, why don't we ditch you're.. er.. cousin here and we can go for a walk. At that exact moment Harry could not of asked for anything more. He would finally be in contact with someone from the wizard world! How wonderful! Just then the front door opened and out stomped Vernon Dursley, Harry's uncle. Harry turned to Genevieve but when he did she had vanished. Harry didn't have time to think about this any more because Uncle Vernon had just got sight of Dudley.

"What happened to my boy?!" He asked Harry angrily, as if he already knew Harry had something to do with it. When Harry didn't answer Uncle Vernon's face turned an odd shade of purple. "I'M TALKING TO YOU BOY! I WANT TO KNOW AND I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU DID! OH NOW DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT I KNOW YOU HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH THIS!" Harry didn't know what to say or how he was supposed to explain dementors to the Dursley's all whom, except for his Aunt had never been exposed to even a drop of magic. Just then the front door opened yet again and out stepped Petunia, Harry's aunt.

"Now, Vernon what are you yelling at, what will the neighbors-" she had stopped. As soon as her eyes set on Dudley she started to cry. "Dud-Dud-Duddykins!" she stumbled over to him her words slurring as tears flowed down her cheeks. "What happened to you baby?" she asked cradling him like an infant. Harry had no idea how anyone could actually hold Dudley without falling down every few seconds from his weight. But somehow Aunt Petunia managed without even a sign of pain on her face.

It took about 10 minutes before Dudley could function normally again, and as soon as he did both Vernon and Petunia began to drill him with questions.

"Tell us exactly what _that boy_ did to you." Uncle Vernon said glaring at Harry.

"Where does it hurt Diddykins?" asked Aunt Petunia. Finally, Dudley said,

" I-I-I don't know what happened..all i know is that he pointed that thing at me and threatened me with it. Then everything went black and cold, I couldn't see anything though. But i think _he_ could." Dudley finished drawing in a sharp breath witch caused Aunt Petunia to jump.

"So, you used magic did yer boy?!" asked Uncle Vernon with a sly smile starting to grow on his face. That place you go to isn't gonna be to happy when they here what you did to my boy!" For the first time since the attack Dudley spoke directly to Harry.

"What _did _you do to me?" he asked. Harry's heart leped a bit this was Harry's chance to explain to the Dursleys what really happened. But, would they understand? Would they want to know? Would they even believe him?! He didn't know but he figured it was worth a shot.

"Well you see in the wizarding world-"

"I told you not to talk about that freak place in my house!" shouted Uncle Vernon slamming his fist on the table.

"You're right, sorry" said Harry just trying to make peace so he could finish his story. "You see, _my lot _have things called dementors. They suck the happiness out of them but muggles- er i mean normal people can't see them" He stopped to watch the horrified looks on his family's faces. "Anyway," Harry started again " They came and attacked me and your Duddykins here, and if it wasn't for me he would be dead." Harry smirked. as Aunt Petunia whimpered.

"DON'T LIE TO ME BOY!!! I'M NOT A BLOODY IDIOT!!!" Shouted Uncle Vernon but was immediately silenced by Petunia.

"Vernon, he's telling the truth. Lilly told me about them once." she said in a faint voice. "Oh well! No matter" she said snapping back to reality. "You shall spend the rest of summer holiday locked up in your bedroom. I'd say that sounds fair wouldn't you Vernon?" Uncle Vernon nodded his head once. And with that Harry went up to his bedroom.

As soon as he got to his bedroom Harry flopped down on his unmade bed, closed his eyes and replayed the nights events in his mind. When he opened his eyes, there stood the most beautiful owl Harry had every seen (besides Hedwig of course). The Owl had a tag on that read the name:Jessie. Also around her neck was a letter addressed to Harry himself. As Harry went to untie the letter, he thought of the possibility's of who might be writing to him. This could not be the Weasley's owl. Could this be a letter from Sirius? He always changed owls often because he was on the run. Perhaps it was from Hermione she didn't own an owl so maybe she just bought one? Harry opened the letter and read it to himself.

9 o'clock behind the big oak tree.

See you then,

Genevieve


	3. Home School

**DISCLAIMER: I Do not own Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K. Rowling**

**A/N- Hey guys! Sorry this took so long to get up, it has got deleted twice so I have had to start from scratch! Please review and enjoy!**

Harry Stared down at the piece of parchment. He had never had a friend in the muggle world. The Dursleys made sure of that. And now he was going to have a friend! A real friend, and not only did he have a friend she was a wtich. It was incredible. Harry looked up at the clock on his wall. 8:54pm it read. That meant Harry had to find away out of his room _now_. Walking out the front door was not an option for he was sure that Uncle Vernon would put Harry back into the old broom closet. _Looks like I'm jumping out a window_ Harry thought opening up his squeaky window trying not to make any noise for he knew that Dudley would be probably listening outside Harry's room to here anything Harry sad or did, just for an excuse to get him in trouble. Once he had the window open he took one last look around his room, and jumped landing in Aunt Petunia's good rose bush. "Argh" he muttered to himself as he picked the small thorns out of his unruly hair. As he walked towards the largest oak tree at the end of Privet Drive Harry thought of all the things he would ask Genevieve.

For a moment Harry thought he had the wrong meeting place for Genevieve was nowhere to be seen. Then he heard her voice. " Looking for someone?" she asked from a tree branch that must have been 50 feet up.

"Er- Hi. How did you get up there?" Harry asked

"Well, magic of course" she responded as though it should have been obvious. But Harry knew better,

"But how? We're not aloud to use magic outside of school! You'll be getting an owl any time now from the ministry. You're head of house won't be to pleased either" To Harry's surprise Genevieve did not look the least bit worried about this. In fact, she seemed to find it rather funny.

" Silly, Harry this _is_ my school." Her laughter ringing like chimes as she hoped down from the tree landing perfectly on her feet.. Harry looked at her confused. School was Hogwarts. Not here. What could she possibly be talking about? Seeing the confused look on her face Genevieve sat down and patted the grass next to her "sit" she commanded playfully, and Harry sat, now deeply intrigued. " You've never seen me around Hogwarts have you?" she asked.

"Well, now that you mention it, no I havn't. Unless you're in Slytherin. We don't really socialize with them." Harry paused. "You're _not_ in Slytherin are you?" This time it as Genevieve's turn to look confused.

"Er- no, no I'm not." A sigh of relief washed over Harry. But that still left the question why _hadn't _he ever seen Genevieve around Hogwarts?

"The reason you never see my around Hogwarts is because I don't go to Hogwarts." She said frowning. When Harry still looked confused Genevieve went on. "My father is a muggle and he doesn't much like magic, no not one bit. So he forbids me to go to any school. So my mother, she's a witch, and she home schools me. So the rules of magic put forth by the ministry don't apply to me. That's also why I can conjure a patronus. I'm only 13" she said smiling. Harry didn't bother to comment that at 13 he too could conjure a patrouns. He knew that some wizard familys chose to home school there children but Harry had never met anyone who was. Before he could ask anymore Genevieve opened her mouth again. "But you do go to Hogwarts don't you?" she asked eyebrows raised. Harry nodded. Genevieve's face instantly got brighter. "Oooh!" she squealed. "What's it like? I want to go there so badly but my father.. you know..."

"Oh, well its wonderful!" Harry responded eagerly. "I love it! It's my favorite place in the whole world! I wish I could spend summer holiday there." Genevieve looked in awe.

"But surely you would miss your parents if you stayed all that time?" Harry looked at her. He had never had to explain to anyone that his parents were not alive. She was a witch, surley she knew about him… and Lord Voldemort. But then he realized, she didn't go to Hogwarts so maybe she didn't know?"

"My parents are dead." He responded simply, so simply that even he was surprised at the calmness of his voice. "Voldemort killed them" he said a bit more bitterly. He waited for Genevieve to flinch but she didn't. Could she really not know about You-know – who? "You- er,, you do know who Voldemort is?" He asked still seeing the confused look on her fsace, like she was trying to figure something out.

"Of course I know who he is, just because I'm home schooled doen't mean I'm living under a rock." Genevieve responded jokingly. But Harry couldn't help but noticed that she still had a perplexed look on he face. Then suddenly her eyes widedned.

"You're Harry _Potter_ aren't you?" she asked

"Yes." Harry nodded grinning slightly, prepared to answer all his questions. But to his relief Genevieve didn't pursue the subject.

"I would just love to go to Hogwarts someday" she said dreamily. "It's my dream you know." Harry was silent he didn't know how to respond to this. Instead he changes the subject.

"So,, you have an American accent I see?" Genevieve looked up from the grass she was now plucking out of the ground.

"Oh." She laughed "Yes I'm from America, but my mom has always loved all the scenery in England. She had visited this town once as a child and fell in love with it." Genevieve snorted. "I can't see why actually. It's very borning you know." Harry nodded and smiled, he couldn't agree more. "Anyway, so when she finally got the chance, she moved us here."

"You know," Harry started "You cast a really powerful patronus back there, you saved me."

"Any time."

"I think you would be great at Hogwarts." Harry said. Then an idea hit him. "Hey, wait a second! Come! Run away, I'll go with you we can take the knight bus to king's cross and catch the Hogwarts Express!" Genevieve looked at him, eyes wide mouth open.

"Do you mean it:

"Course I do, but it will take some planning of course..'

"Oh Harry, I would love to but my father, he would not be happy no, no not at all." She trailed off. But Harry knew she was very fond of the idea, she just needed a little push in the right direction.

"Look, Genevieve, just answer me this, do you want to go to Hogwarts?"

"Yes." Genevieve whispered.

"Well then, all we need is a plan." Harry said smiling.

**A/N. Sorry, I know it was short but I really wanted to get it up for you guys to read! Please comment. What do you like? What could be better? Let me know!**


	4. Escape

**DISCLAIMER: ****I ****unfortunately do not own Harry James Potter, Hermione Jean Granger, Ronald Billius Weasley, Remus John Lupin (aka Moony), Nymphadora (Tonks) Lupin,**** Alastor (Mad- eye) Moody, Sirius Orion Black (. Padfoot) Dolores Jane Umbridge, Ginevra (Ginny) Weasley, Albus ****Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore****… or well you get the point. I don't own any Harry Potter characters except for Genevieve.**

Over the next few days Harry and Genevieve met at the big oak tree every night as Harry was no longer aloud out of the house. Harry under the invisibility cloak, and Genevieve who had found a way to just block the night's events from her parent's minds, used a memory charm. But this was not the only problem looming in Harry's future; he had received word that he had originally been expelled from Hogwarts all together for attempting to cast a patronus charm in front of a muggle, but thanks to Dumbledore, Harry was to attend a hearing at the Ministry of Magic on August 12th which would decide weather he would be aloud to return to Hogwarts.. He wasn't sure how he was to get there or what he was supposed to do once he arrived. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia would certainly not take him so he would have to go alone. He thought he remembered Mr. Wesley talk about a muggle entrance in the heart of London but he wasn't sure.

"So, you walk through two platforms?" Genevieve asked for at least the hundredth time that night.

"Yep, between platforms nine and ten. As this will be your first time I could go with you if you like." Harry said

"I'd like that." Genevieve smiled and looked down. Harry felt his own face go red and he too had to look away.

"So, er I'll see you tomorrow then." Harry said relived that he had broken the awkward silence. Genevieve looked up and scrambled to her feet. Looking slightly flustered.

"Yes, yes I'll see you then!" and with that, they parted ways.

GENEVIEVE''S PERSPECTIVE.

At 6pm I used the memory charm on my mother and father, double checked that my bedroom door was locked, and left to go meet Harry. For as long as I could remember Little Whining had been the most boring town in all of England, but I didn't dare tell my mother that. She seemed to find it "a charming place to live". I on the other hand hated it. I had never made any friends as long as I'd lived here. There weren't any girls around and the only boys my age were Dudley Dursley and his gang of friends, who seemed to find it funny to pick on other little children. As I reached the big oak tree, I thought about what I was about to do. I would soon be defying my parents- but mostly my father, and going to Hogwarts with Harry. He had told me all about it; he told me how a man name Severus hated him and his friends, and would hate me to if I ended up in the Gryffindor house. That was another thing that I thought about a lot, the houses. Harry had told me there were four of them. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytheren. Each house valued a different thing. Gryffindor valued bravery while Hufflepuff valued kindness and fairness, Ravenclaw valued brains and wit, and Slytherin valued drive and ambition. As much as I tried I couldn't seem to figure out where the sorting hat might put me (the sorting hat, what a creative idea!) I wanted to be anywhere but Slytherin because of the terrible things that Harry told me Slytherin students did, he told me that that's where Voldemort had been. But, I couldn't shake the feeling that, I had many Slytherin like qualities. I knew that I would do anteing it took to get to the top, and I wasn't afraid of a challenge. And that was what scared me.

I had been sitting under the tree for almost an hour when I finally realized Harry wasn't coming. And, I'm not going to lie, this bothered me. I thought I had made a real friend and he stood me up. But in any case, I went home and lifted the charm on my parents, and then I stomped back up to my room and tried to go to sleep.

I had been laying there all of five minutes when I hear a tapping at my window. I thought it might be my owl, Jessie delivering a letter but I was wrong. When I looked out my window a woman with bubblegum pink hair who looked to be about 30 was levitating outside my window. Picking up my wand I made my way over to the window and slowly opened it.

"Hello There! You must be Genevieve!" said the woman.

I screamed, and snapped my window shut. Who was this woman? I had just caught my breath when I heard another tap. My heart lept again, who was she? Why couldn't she leave me alone? I got my wand ready and remembered the stunning curse my mother had taught me earlier this year. _Stupefy_, I muttered to myself. I took a deep breath and peeked out the window; I opened it and let my shriek- spell release from my lips.

"STUPEFY!" A jet of light left my wand and bubble gum pink hair flew backwards. With a thud she hit the ground and I summoned up the courage to peek out the window at her. But what I saw surprised me, because not only was bubble gum pink hair lying facedown outside my window, but Harry as well as about 10 others were there leaning over her. He looked up at me.

"Genevieve!!!" he spat his face red looking angrier than I had ever seen him 'What the hell did you do to her?" I instantly felt guilty for what I had done. But I had just acted on impulse. That's what you're supposed to do right, cast the first spell that comes to your mind? Evidently, Harry did not think so.

"Er, well you see Igotscaredandididn'tknowwhattodosoijustdidthefirstthingthatcametomymind!" I slurred feeling nervous.

"Pardon?' he asked. _Oh god please don't make me go over it again, _I thought_ I already feel guilty for hurting your friend. _I sucked in a breath and repeated slowly looking down at my lose floorboards.

"I got scared and didn't know what to do so I just-" I motioned to bubble gum pink hair lady still lying unconscious on the ground "did the first thing that came to my mind." I saw Harry roll his eyes at me, but it looked like he was calming down, which was a relief.

"Don't be an idiot" said another man to Harry whom I hadn't noticed. "She was caught by surprise and Nymphodora can come of as _quiet_ a surprise to some people for the first time. Instantly, I heard a muffled sound come from the woman called Nymphodora that sounded something like.

"Don't call me Nymphodora!" the rest of the group laughed amongst themselves like it was some sort of joke they had shared for years.

"Look," Harry called up to me "Get down here and bring your trunk and school supplies okay?"

"What are you doing? Are you delusional it's late! I can't go anywhere tonight!" I hissed at him.

"What we're doing is breaking you out of this place." Harry grinned. Then I understood.

"Hogwarts?" I breathed. He nodded. My heart leapt with joy as I ran frantically around my room trying to gather anything my hands touched and shoving them in a trunk.

"Genevieve?" I froze. _Father_ I thought to myself. "What's all that racket up there?"

"Nothing father! I lied quickly.

"Not practicing magic are you? You know your not supposed to be doing any of that sort of _stuff_" I knew he had paused to cringe, even though I couldn't see him because that's what he always did when the subject of my mothers and my magic came up. I jumped up to my top shelf of my closet to grab a book when all my books came tumbling down on top of me. "That's it I'm coming up there right now!" he yelled angrily. I ran to my window to warn Harry and the others.

"My father is coming!" I whisper- shouted down to them.

"Drop us down your stuff and then you jump down too ok?" I nodded even though I knew I didn't have nearly all I needed packed. I threw my trunk down and it was immediately levitated before it hit the ground. My father burst through my door cussing as he tried to grab my shirt to hold me back when he figured out I was trying to escape. But I was to quick for him and I jumped up onto my window ledge and jumped down. Where I too was immediately levitated and hit the ground softly.

"You ever apparate Genevieve?" Asked one of my unknown visitors. I shook my head no. Even apparating was too advanced for me.

"Grab onto me" said the man hastily "it might feel a little strange but ill explain later" I grabbed onto his hand obediently I squished my eyes closed at the _crack_ noise that followed the most intense feeling I had ever had. I felt as if I was being squished into a tiny tube, I couldn't seem to get any air and just when I thought I was going to die. My feet hit the ground. And then, I fainted.


End file.
